He Hated Her
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: He hated her. He really did. And it wasn't the 'I hate her but I really don't' kind of thing. He really hated this girl…Until he didn't. Stalia, Au Oneshot, M for language nothing else ;)


**He Hated Her**

 **Summary** : He hated her. He really did. And it wasn't the 'I hate her but I really don't' kind of thing. He really hated this girl…Until he didn't. Stalia, Au, Oneshot

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf just this story

* * *

He hated her. He really did. And it wasn't the 'I hate her but I really don't' kind of thing. He really hated this girl…Until he didn't.

When Stiles Stilinski who at five years old thought up his own nickname (thank you very much) first met her, _the Satan_ , he knew he wouldn't like her. The little messy aubrey-haired girl who was at that time taller than him had come with her parents and baby sister for dinner one day. At that time it wasn't strictly _hate._ More like that he didn't find her all that interesting. She would rather stay in the room to watch her baby-sister sleep than go play with him and his awesome batmobile.

'No, I want to stay with you and Paige,' she said avoiding looking at Stiles who was confused standing in front of her holding out a hand.

'Don't be shy, Lia,' her mum said softly as she leaned closer to her.

'I'm not shy. I want to stay with you and Paige,' she said stubbornly but hide her face a bit in her arm.

 _Who does that?_

She did come to play with him later but only when her mum told her to. That was cheap. If she didn't want to play with him it was okay. Who would want to play with a boring girl like her anyway? But she shouldn't have come once her mum told her. All in all Stiles was happy when they left. He had super awesome friends like Scott. Who needed a boring Malia Tate?

The whole _war_ as Stiles liked to call it began in the second grade. Right on their first period Mrs. Graham came with a little Chinese girl with her hair in pigtails. Mrs. Graham with a smile introduced her as Kira Yukimura and told her to sit down next to Andy Parker. At the end of the class everyone sort of came to introduce themselves. Once it was his turn, Stiles, the prototype for 'mouth faster than brain' asked.

'So, do Chinese people eat dogs for dinner?'

Kira froze. She was pale but suddenly she got even paler with her eyes wide, 'Wh-what?'

(Kira wasn't even Chinese in the end. She was Japanese Korean.)

But Stiles didn't get to repeat the question because he earned a punch in the shoulder from Scott who was rapidly shaking his head telling him not to.

'Uhm…'

In a moment later, just as he realized his mistake and turned to Kira to apologize, she started crying, loudly.

'Whoa-wait-I…'

He put his hands up as if in defense but before he could again say anything useful Malia came out of nowhere and turned him toward her. She was still taller than him and most of the boys in their class.

'You suck, Stiles.'

And with that she punched him in the face. Hard.

That was the beginning of the war. Ever since that day he really hated Malia Tate. Sure, she was in trouble for punching him. But his dad seemed to be on her side. He was told to apologize to her! For what? He didn't even know.

Well, okay he did call her a few things that made his parents ground him from the computer. But he had a bruise for a week or so too. He apologized but only to Kira. He was really sorry about that. Malia was a completely different thing.

She came to apologize to him. Yeah, she did and wouldn't look him in the eyes and looked even more annoyed about it than he was. So _thanks_ a lot about an apology like that.

They mostly avoided each other but every time they did cross paths they would just glare at each other or throw nasty comments about each other.

In the third grade their biology teacher made them sit together because Kira was sick and Stiles and Scott were talking during class.

'Well, just my luck,' he mumbled as he sat down.

'Likewise, idiot.'

'Snow Queen.'

'Spaz.'

'You stink.'

'No, _you_ stink.'

'Loser with _no_ friends.'

'Loser in love with a girl who doesn't care.'

'…'

She smiled triumphally, 'She'll never love a loser like you.'

He had enough and before he knew what he was doing he pushed her off her chair to the ground.

'Stilinski!'the teacher shouted at Stiles who was inattentively looking from Malia who was still on the ground holding her back to the teacher who was walking to them.

'You're such an ass!'

However, the worst came later when they became freshmen and he just friggin' knows that she was doing it on purpose. He almost had a heart attack when he and Scott came to the cafeteria and he saw Lydia Martin. _His_ Lydia Martin. The love of his life since the third grade was sitting there with her idiotic boyfriend Jackson but _worst_ with non-other than Malia Tate.

'She is doing it on _purpose_!' he hissed as they sat down.

'What are you talking about?' asked Scott confused looking at their table and back.

'What doing?'

'She's befriending Lydia. So I won't have a chance with her!'

'Stiles,' Scott chuckled.

'No, seriously! Malia and Lydia don't like each other they just don't and now she's getting into the popular circle to mess my chance with her. I know she is. She is going to make me look like a loser. _Don't you dare to comment that_ ,' he pointed at Scott who had to bit into his tongue.

'She's going to sabotage my ten year plan!'

So Malia and Lydia became friends. It was weird. No, that wasn't the word Stiles would use. It was _bizarre_. Lydia wanted everything to be spotless. He couldn't even count the number of times Malia came in the same clothes (which he was only doing because he was proving his point. Shut up, Scott.) or with her hair a mess. How could these two be friends?

It wasn't until Allison Argent came to their school. Harley, one of his classmates stopped by them as they watched her and Lydia talk and asked him how she could already be in Lydia's click. He wasn't thinking he just blurred out.

'Because she's hot,' he shrugged his shoulders.

'Beautiful people heard together.' The moment the words came out his eyes went wide just as Kira and Malia passed them to join the others.

He turned to Scott, 'Do you think that Malia's hot?'

His friend who was just staring at the group in front of them was taken completely by surprise by Stiles's outburst.

'Huh?'

'Malia? Hot? Is she hot?'

Scott looked confused more than anything as he looked past Stiles to Harley for help but she looked just as confused as him.

'Wh-what?'

'Malia Tate? The bitch, is hot?'

'I don't know…yeah I guess…,' but with the mixture of death glare with kicked puppy that Stiles sent him and shook his head, 'I'm-no. _God, no, Stiles_. She's not.'

Stiles let him go and looked at the girls.

It started to consume him.

Lydia was hot. Gosh, who was he kidding? Lydia was the definition of hotness. He was pretty sure that if he looked up the word hot Lydia's photo would have been there. To him she was goddess of hotness.

Jenny Barbell was hot. She had without doubt the finest ass in the whole school plus she always wore these short skirts. There wasn't one guy freshmen or senior who wasn't daydreaming about them every once in a while.

Kira was hot. She wasn't hot with Lydia or Jenny's hotness she was hot a little bit like Allison with this totally adorable way. Like when she would do something silly giggle and bit her lips. Of course, that brought attention to them and every guy had to wonder about their softness plus she was exotic.

Allison was hot. She was in lot of way like Kira. Perhaps less clumsy and taller which was always a plus someone who was a leg person.

And Malia… well Malia had to be logically hot too... He just didn't get it.

He started watching her and subtly (which was in his case anything but subtle) he started following her around. To gather information of course.

She was tall. Finally, not as tall as him but still the tallest from their little group of which he and Scott thanks to Allison were slowly becoming a part of. He had to admit that she had legs. Nice _long_ legs. She was the fastest runner on their school.

She had pretty eyes. Big and brown. She sometimes had this look when she thought that no one was looking like she was miles away. Maybe thinking about her sister and mum. He wondered if he had that look whenever his mum came to his mind. Despite that she never smiled at him or laugh at anything he said (neither did he) he saw that she was amused and not just in a mockery way.

This was the worst of the worst things to admit but he sort of liked her mouth. Scott kept constantly telling him that he had an oral fixation but this girl was a whole new level above him. There was constantly a pen or pencil or food or hairpin or simply _anything_ in her mouth. And once he noticed it was super _distracting_.

 _Wait what?_

He stood up so abruptly the scared the entire table. He looked around like he had just noticed that they were all sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch and frankly he really had.

Without one word he rushed off modified that he just got… _excited_ about Malia's lips. Malia's off all the people.

He went for the restrooms and shook his head. _Nope_. He was not turning this into 'I really like someone so I pretend to hate them instead' sort of thing. He would rather shoot himself with his dad's gun.

 _Lydia_.

Of course. God, of course he was going to think about Lydia. No, not just think he was going to focus again on Lydia because thinking about why was Malia hot was like admitting he cared about her and didn't care about her not one bit.

Since now they were kind of associated with the popular kids. Well, thanks to Allison friendship with the girls and Scott's new found skills on the field but as long as he can be with Lydia who cares, right?

Talking to her isn't the problem. Not when there are with others at least. But their one on one could seriously use some help. He tried to talk to her for about five times now. (He didn't have the courage to try more, don't judge!)

The first time it ended up with her not even listening to him. She was on the phone the whole time.

The second time she laughed at him. Not completely cruelly just you know 50% cruelly.

The third time Malia showed up and dragged her away while he was still talking. _Damn her!_

The fourth time she immediately cut him off and left which surprised him so much he didn't even follow her.

The fifth time suddenly Malia appeared and sat down right between them. (Which she never did. She rather sat with anyone else then with him.) She gave them both a bright smile (well she gave Lydia a bright smile; Stiles got something like a grimace) and change the conversation. _What the actual hell?_

It took him a week but he got it. It was _her_. She hated him so naturally she told Lydia something to hate him to. Well, okay if Lydia hated him he would surely know. The girl was scary as _hell_ but Malia definitely did something that resolved in Lydia's behavior toward him. It was all _her_ fault.

Well, fine if that's the way that Malia was playing he would just have to fight fire with fire.

Malia liked Steve Tanner. Well, he wasn't sure if she really _liked_ liked him but it was close enough. Tanner definitely liked her. He heard as much in the boy's locker room and he was constantly staring at her and trying to talk to her. He thought it was creepy. He had a crush on her okay but it was really getting into a stalker level. He would almost want her to be with the guy but as much as he hated her, he wasn't a bad person. So he was really doing her a favor and a bit of a payback.

So he started with his plan. Whenever Steve and Malia were talking Stiles would pop in on them with a wide smile (he hoped it was the smile Malia gave him) and interrupt their conversation.

They would both frown at him but being a rambling boy with ADHD he was used to it and just continued talking.

He did it several times until one time he went too far when he said that she actually liked someone else and Tanner believed it.

Malia found out and before he knew it she dragged him from the classroom and pushed into the lockers.

His mind went blank. It was the first time in his life he was with a girl like this. She was holding him between herself and the locker completely unaware or unaffected by what she was doing to him. He didn't want to think about these things, feel this warm, and be this excited about _her_ of all the people.

It was a moment until he noticed that she was saying something, '…so what because you don't have a chance with Lydia you want all of us to be sad and alone?'

He frowned and pushed her away from him, 'Yeah? And whose fault is that? I know what you did.'

'What are you talking about?'

'You're totally sabotaging me. You talked shit about me to Lydia so I wouldn't have a chance with her.'

She laughed, 'What? Gosh, you are so full of yourself, aren't you?' She looked him up and down.

'I never spoke half a word to Lydia about you because A, I don't care and B, I know you don't have a chance.'

'Like I care what you think.'

'Well, obviously you care enough to sabotage my own….something whatever.'

'Oh, please, like you wanted him-'

'You weren't doing me a favor, you dickhead, and now that you know that I have nothing to do with your total failure with Lydia fucking leave me alone.'

'Oh, no not until you promise no payback.'

'No payback?' she laughed sarcastically.

'Fine, no payback.'

'Wait,' he took her forearm, 'Am I just supposed to believe you?'

She took his hand and put it away, 'Yes. You want to know why? Cause there is no way that Lydia will be with you,' He opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off.

'And no it's not because she is out of your league or some other crap. I don't believe in that. You don't have a change because despite that you're watching Lydia so closely you're not looking. Yeah, let me guess you're about to say how she is super smart, and great and can actually be nice if she wants to. I already know all that but tell me about Jackson?'

He blinked completely forgetting anger, 'Jackson?'

She nodded, 'Yup, does she loves him?'

'Wh-no-I mean-'

'Well?'

'He doesn't treat her right. He doesn't know who she really is inside-'

'He does.'

Wh-no he doesn't.'

'Yes, Stiles, he does,' she looked at the ground as if looking at him was somehow unbearable, 'He knows that she's smarter than him his not blind or an idiot. He knows that she likes the Notebook and Dear John and everything from Nicholas Sparks. He knows how insecure she can be because of her parents' divorce even if she never shows it. But most importantly he loves her. And she _loves_ him. He can be a dick and she can be a bitch. And as twisted as it is their meant to be right now. And yeah, you are looking forward to this magical future where they will break up and you despite that she doesn't care about you will somehow end up together. The thing is, I don't. I don't think that in ten years they will break up or maybe they will but Lydia will find herself another Jackson or get back with him….Just… Don't wait up for someone who doesn't want you.'

She stopped speaking and looked at him looking just as sad and devastated as he felt. Scott, his dad and Melissa many times told him that maybe Lydia wasn't for _him_. Hell, many people did but no one the way Malia just did.

'Then what should I do?' he asked mumbling as quiet as he could but she still heard him.

'Live a little. There's nothing worse than unrequited love,' she looked away to where he saw Kira talking one of the boys.

He blinked, 'You mean…'

She shrugged her shoulders, 'I got over it. I still love her just not _love_ love. She's like a sister now.'

'Some could argue if two remain friends than either they still love each other or never loved each other in the first place.'

She shook her head. 'I think that love can grow and that it has many shapes and I know you are not completely blind. You like to stare a lot.'

He suddenly grabbed her by her forearm again and pulled her closer once more.

'I. DON'T. STARE.'

She watched him for a moment her eyes on his and just than he realized what he did. _He should let her go, right?_

He did.

But she still stood there looking at him.

Later he wondered if anyone saw them standing so close to each other and how it must have looked if they did.

He knew how it felt.

Weird… but nice. Frightening but exciting like…everything about them.

Like before a storm. Like there was electricity in the air and yes he knew how cheese that sounded but there was no other way to describe it.

With their breaths mixed he knew that if either of them just leaned a bit they would…

He didn't dare to look at her lips but neither did she.

 _How long were they standing like that? And how long will they continue to stand like this?_

Her hand moved to his chest. Slowly. Gently. He didn't dare to break the eye contact.

The bell rang breaking the spell both of them taking a step back which resolved in him hitting the locker behind him.

 _Did they really just…_

And with that she left him with a wide open mouth in the hallway.

He tried not to cling on her words. He really did. But whenever he thought about talking to Lydia again or even thinking about her he was suddenly pressed against the locker with Malia's breast in his chest.

 _Well, fuck._

They met as usual. They never talked directly so Stiles's thought that everything looked ordinary on the outside just as it always did until Scott took him by surprise one day.

'Hey, did you and Malia hooked up or something?'

There was humor in his voice but _God_ did he freaked Stiles out.

'Wh-hell-what are you talking about?'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'You stare at each other a lot. I mean not when the other is looking but it's like you're looking when she isn't and she's looking when you aren't.'

'Wait! She looks at me? Does she do it a lot? How often? And how does she look when she's looking?'

Scott just laughed, 'I don't know… the same way you look.'

'And how do I look?'

'Well, you either look like you're looking at her legs or lips or you look like you're just looking and thinking.'

Stiles opened his mouth but didn't know what to say so he just stood there like that until Scott stopped laughing at him and dragged him into the class.

It happened on one of their rare moments when they were just the two of them waiting for the others in the library.

He was doing his best for the last few days to avoid looking at her at all which was hard because for some reason he was looking at her quite a lot.

'Shit!'

He looked up without thinking when she spoke.

She cut her finger and was frowning at it.

'Do you want a hanky or something?'

'No, I'm good.'

When her ended up in her mouth he almost gasped. There was nothing well… there should be nothing sexual about it.

He watched as she put her finger in her mouth and suck on it and he felt completely lost. Thank God, that no one knew about his fascination with her mouth because if people thought his interest in Lydia as a whole person was weird this was definitely pervert level.

She pulled it out.

'Gosh, you're such a pervert,' she said smirking. _Can she read thoughts?_

His eyes moved from her mouth to her eyes that were also full of amusement.

'Please.'

He looked back down to his book.

'Like I care.'

'If you don't care then why do you stare?'

She got up and walked to one of the shelves.

He looked at her disappearing behind the shelves then at his book but eventually he got up.

She was waiting for him. Pressed against one of the shelves. Was this becoming their thing?

Stiles tied to look casual like he didn't just follow the girl he hated since forever.

'Gosh, you're such pervert.'

'Excuse me!' he looked at her completely appalled until he noticed the soft smirk that was playing on the left corner of his mouth.

'Oh.'

'I don't blame you I have amazing legs, jerk.'

He watched her. He hated her. He really did. He thought that he really hated her and despite what was now happening he wasn't sure he didn't hate her but right now. Right now he oddly didn't hate her. And maybe she didn't hate him as well.

'Please, snow queen, like I would care about your legs.' He took a step closer to her.

'Oh, then what do you care? 'Cause you stare awfully a _lot_ for someone who doesn't care.' She took a step closer.

Again with the warmth spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body.

Should he tell her?

To hell with it.

'Mouth.'

She blinked before her smirk turned into a full teeth grin.

'S-sh,' she swallowed a bit looking at his lips before she looked at his eyes again and licked her lips, 'Show me.'

And he did. With his lips on hers he showed her how much he cared about her mouth.

He had his first kiss but he supposed that there was a big difference between kissing when you were twelve and nowadays.

It should be better…more confident more …just everything…just better.

He put his hand on her cheek. A smile formed on his lips when he felt her jerked a bit and her breathing increased. He liked that he wasn't the only one who wasn't in control. Because with the way his heart was beating against his ribs there was no way he was in control.

He should have known that she would get annoyed with his amusement. She grabbed him by the t-shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed. It was weird but it was right. It felt like it was always coming to this. To them. To her tongue demanding to get inside, to go further, to get more. To his hands cupping her cheek and stroking her back while she was pushing closer to him.

When they pulled away to breath he felt calm. No more rushed thoughts that were nonstop running around his hyper head. Nothing. Just the taste. The taste of her mouth in his.

He opened his eyes his teeth scratching his lower lips.

Malia let out a squeak.

'Do you still hate me?' Of course he picked this moment to ask something like that. He felt his hands on her cheek and back become sweatier.

She blinked her mind apparently clearing up. She shook her head.

'Do you?e

He hated her. He really did. And it wasn't the 'I hate her but I really don't' kind of thing. He really hated this girl…Until he didn't.


End file.
